


Trouble

by AshelleArdale



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshelleArdale/pseuds/AshelleArdale
Summary: Becky’s always known Finn was her soulmate. Finn’s always known she was trouble. As Becky comes into her own as the headliner of WrestleMania, they might just realize they’re both right.





	Trouble

Hall of Fame was just an hour away. The glam squad had barely left Becky’s hotel room when a frantic knock came at her door. She pulled her silk robe tight as she made for the door.

“Finn?” She let him in, or at least he hurried in past her.

“I need your help, I’m freakin’ out.”

“What- what is going on?”

“I ripped my pants.”

“You what?” she couldn’t help but grin.

“Please, I know, I know I’m never gonna live this down but right now I just need you to help me.”

She burst out in laughter but retrieved her sewing kit from her suitcase. “Take ‘em off.”

Sheepishly he removed his shoes followed by his suit pants, standing there in bright red boxer briefs, a dress shirt, and tie. Handing them over, he blushed as Becky  
sat on the edge of the bed and easily found the ripped seam.

“Ya practicing your entrance in these again?”

“Maybe.” He watched as she measured out the black thread and began a quick stich along the back of the pants. Even though he was literally in his underwear, he couldn’t help but smile a little. “I always liked your gear better when ya sewed it yourself.”

“Ha,” Becky flipped her perfectly curled hair, “it’s not gonna be perfect, but hopefully no one will be looking that closely at ya arse.”

“Clearly you don’t know my fans well enough.”

Becky rolled her eyes, “touché. I’m gonna double this up for ya so ya don’t have a wardrobe malfunction in front of the whole world. Although,” she clicked her tongue, “given your penchant for thirsty Thrusday…”

“Har har.” He flopped down on the bed next to her, “oh I’m so tired.”

“Three more days to go, mate.” Becky snipped the end of the thread and tossed the pants in Finn’s face. “Alright, try not to rip your thousand-dollar suit again, will ya?”

“Please, it’s from TJ Max. I’m a Maxxanista.”

“Oh, I know you are. Now if you excuse me, I have to get dressed myself.”

Finn screwed his eyes closed, “I’m gonna take a nap here if you don’t mind.”

“Alright,”

Becky closed the bathroom door behind her, and Finn sighed deeply. WrestleMania week was always the longest of the year. The most wonderful, sure, but his head was swollen from the stress. This time tomorrow, he’d be almost done getting his paint and ready to defend his Intercontinental Championship. It was the first time he’d defend a title at WrestleMania. He was on cloud 9 and crushed under a boulder all at once.

“Can ya help me with this?” she called from the bathroom.

“Yep,” Finn groaned as he hoisted himself up and slid back on his pants. He was still buckling his belt when he strode into the bathroom and stopped in his tracks.

“Whoa.”

Becky pulled her long orange curls to one side, revealing a soft skin on the other side of her neck that made his stomach churn in a way he couldn’t explain. Her halter dress was form-fitting around her hips and gliding down in a surprisingly elegant fashion. She wasn’t usually one for glamour, but something about it, the jewel tone teal against her bright hair and lips, felt so very much like her. In the mirror, he caught her eye and she smirked as she asked if he liked it. Finn stumbled through a mhmm and tried to focus on the back zipper which sat just above her butt. She shifted from foot to foot and he caught a flash of leg from the high slit. Instinctively, he shifted his hips away. Generally speaking, he thought it was considered rude to get a hard-on for your best friend, even in a dress like that. He finished the zipper and helped push her hair evenly over her shoulders, giving her a little shiver as his fingertips brushed her skin.

She turned and looked up at him, “what do ya think?”

“Ya look like a girl who’s headlinin’ WrestleMania.”

That made her grin, and that knot in his stomach returned. She was looking at him with those eyes again, the same look she’d given him since she was 16. Asking for what she wanted without saying a word. God, she was trouble. He coughed and turned around declaring they would be late. He swore he could hear her roll her eyes.  
Their duties weren’t over after the show ended. There was an afterparty, of course, and schmoozing to be done. This was definitely Becky’s least favorite part. Some people were not meant to do this kind of thing. All she wanted was to do a loop and get out of there, get her rest for tomorrow. That wasn’t an option though, and she knew it. At least there was alcohol. An hour and two glasses of champagne later, she was chatting with Seth about his big Universal Championship match.  
Finn came over with two glasses in his hands, offering one to Becky. She downed the last of her current glass and put it to the side before taking it from his hand.

“How ya doin’, Rollins?” Finn said with a grin, “I’m rootin’ for you tomorrow.”

“Oh is that right, Balor?”

“That’s right. And I’m first in line when you win.”

Seth cackled and the two clinked their glasses before turning the conversation to Finn’s match. As usual, Seth was rooting for Finn as well. At some point, Becky noticed that Seth’s gaze was wondering over Finn’s shoulder and a slight smile was forming on his face. She peered over at what he was looking at and wasn’t surprised to find it was Charly Caruso, it a brilliant yellow dress and chatting with Elias. Charly glanced back at Seth and blushed.

“Earth to Rollins?” Finn punched his shoulder gently.

“Hmm? Sorry,” he smirked. “Hey, I wanted to ask you something, Finn. Think you could make yourself scarce tonight?”

“Tonight?” Finn groaned. They had gotten on well as roommates and riding partners because of their similar lifestyles, their complimentary schedules, and the fact that they very rarely had to worry about an overnight guest. “Of all nights?”

“Do you see her man?” Seth grinned. “Gotta blow off steam somehow.”

Finn rolled his eyes but couldn’t help but smile for his friend. It’d been moving slowly for a while now, but it was finally getting off the ground as of a couple of weeks ago. He was glad to see Seth this happy.

“Can I crash with you Bex?” Finn asked a little too casually. She raised an eyebrow at him.

“Oh just like the good ol’ days huh? Like sleepin’ on a floor, trapped between you and a wall at those trainin’ camps.”

“No one was gettin’ anywhere near ya while I was around.” He grinned, “I’ll give you some breathin’ room this time. Yeah?”

“Yeah, alright. Have fun, Seth.”

But Seth didn’t hear her because he was long gone, headed in the direction of Charly to ask her to dance.

“Well if you’re comin’ with, I’m done for the night.”

Finn followed her silently. He could tell she was a little on edge and he could hardly blame her, she was main-eventing in under 24 hours. Plus, it had been a long day to get stuck with an unwanted bedmate. And the uncomfortable shoes probably weren’t helping.

“Can I get your help again?” she asked as soon as they got into the room.

“Yeah ‘course.” He came up behind her and held his breath as he pushed her hair to one side and pulled the zipper down until he waistband of her simple, black thong. “There.”

He gulped and turned away as she murmured a sleepy thanks and slipped her way out of it. The water ran in the bathroom and he could hear her vigorously scrubbing away the ten pounds of makeup they had on her. It was part of the deal, but if she had her say she’d wear little more than a swipe of mascara on any given day. Finn loosened his tie and stepped out of his suit, carefully laying it on a chair before sliding under the covers. She returned a few minutes later, her hair in a messy top knot and a loose t-shirt. That was fair enough, they were on even ground in the no-pants department after all. But the Black and Brave shirt itself, that was a different story.

“That Seth’s?”

She looked down, “he gave it to me. Ya jealous?”

“Is he replacin’ me?”

“Absolutely not,” she laughed, scooting into bed. “I’m your number one fan, and don’t ya forget it.”

“Yeah well, I’m yours.”

“Gonna make me blush, Balor. Go to sleep.”

He turned over but then looked back towards her, “I’m proud of ya.”

Becky looked over, her eyes shining, and she bit down on her lip to keep a smile from overtaking her face. “Go to sleep.”

With a click of the light, they both settled into their respective sides of the bed. Suddenly, despite all the stress and exhaustion, Becky was wide awake. All her attention was suddenly on the body lying next to her. The sound of his breathing and the shifting of his weight. She sighed and tossed to the other side, but that only made it worse. He adjusted accordingly, his eyes closed but clearly aware. Her eyes scanned down the bare chest that the blankets didn’t cover. A little bit lower there was nothing but his boxer briefs, and that knowledge was causing her heart to beat out of her chest.

This wasn’t the first time she’d slept right next to him throughout their friendship. He did always stick close to her at training camps, making sure no one took advantage of the situation and sometimes reaching out to squeeze her hand after a tough day. Then in Japan, when she came to visit him at the precipice of his career taking off. He was still in an apartment with too many roommates. She slept in his tiny twin sized bed, squished up against him. They were so comfortable with each other, grotesquely affectionate for two people who were “just friends.”

Just friends, sure. She groaned and tossed to the side. Being next to him like this was the last thing she needed tonight, of all nights. There was a little wet spot forming in her underwear, why didn’t she just put on some damn yoga pants? It was screwing her now. The night before the biggest match of her career and instead of sleeping she was thinking about him and those stupid perfect abs and he’s gentle eyes and how it might feel to-

“Bex?”

She nearly jumped at the sound of his voice, breaking out of her increasingly dirty thoughts.

“Can’t sleep?” he reached out and rubbed her shoulder as she turned back towards him. “Nervous about tomorrow?”

“Just not used to sharin’. Usually don’t let them stay,” she dismissed.

He chuckled, “right. It’s okay, if you are. You have every reason to be a little anxious.”

“Thanks for remindin’ me.”

Finn only smiled, “see, I know ya on edge cause that’s the only time ya short with me.”

Becky lowered her eyes, he didn’t deserve it and she knew it. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” he squeezed her hand gently and closed his eyes, trying to steady his own heartbeat. What was wrong with him? She wasn’t the only one on edge tonight, that was for sure. He opened them again and she was staring up at the ceiling, far away. “Can I help?”

“How?”

“We could do a meditation…”

Becky groaned and he couldn’t help but laugh. “That is the exact opposite of what I want right now, Finn.”

“Yeah, I know exactly what it is ya want.” The words surprised him as they came out, maybe it was the exhaustion or the alcohol causing him to speak before thinking.

She glared at him, but there was something playful in those eyes. “Doesn’t matter, ya can’t give it to me.”

“Can’t?” his voice was half challenging, half insulted. The idea of giving it to her danced across his brain and his stomach was twisting in knots from the image of her tipping her head back with pleasure.

Her eyes narrowed, trying to figure out exactly what he was after. “Won’t. Probably cause ya scared.”

“Oooh,” he teased, unable to hide how much he enjoyed her challenging him right back. “Yeah ya are definitely on edge. Maybe…maybe you should let me help.”

“Finn, quit playin’, I’m not in the mood.”

“I’m not playin’. Look, yeah, I’m scared. I’ve been scared of you since I met ya. And I’ve had 17 years of excuses, I know that. But I’m out of them tonight.”

She watched him carefully, that playful smile was gone. “Well, I never had any.”

That made him smile warmly, “I know. I think about that kiss in Bray all the bloody time.”

“You mean when I got shot down? Yeah, me too.”

“You were 18, don’t ya even start with me. But you were fearless, always have been. Now look at where it’s led ya. The main event of WrestleMania,” he reached out and cupped her cheek in his hand, “never stopped goin’ for what you want, and I love that about you. The Becky all those crowds have fallen in love with is the Becky I’ve known since she was an 18-year-old stealin’ a kiss from her trainer.”

“What’s gotten into you, Balor?” she chuckled, sliding closer to him and letting her hand rest on his hip.

“You have. Right under my skin, pushing every damn button I have, and utterly blown me away these past few months. I can’t fight it.”

“So what now?” she whispered, her eyes bright and a smug smile sneaking onto her face.

“C’mere.” He pulled her into a deep kiss, and she wrapped her arms and legs around him. It was exactly as she remembered, the feeling of his lips on hers. She waited for him to come to his senses and break the kiss like he had before. But he didn’t this time, any reservations he had about kissing his once-protegee seemed to be gone. If anything, he was the one intensifying the kiss, sliding his hands up and down her thighs with a neediness she didn’t often associate with him. Pulling away for just a moment he pulled her t-shirt off and threw it to the side. “I hate that shirt.”

Becky laughed and enjoyed his eyes grazing up and down. He’d never looked at her like that before, or maybe he did and just hid it well. His hands followed, taking in every inch of her for a moment and she squirmed under his touch. Fingertips brushed her nipples and she felt them pucker at the touch. His lips came down to meet them before trailing up back to her mouth.

“Gotta do this fast, get cha off and off to sleep for ya big day.”

“And what about you?” she gave him a half smile with a devilish tint.

He slipped his boxers off and buried his face in the nape of her neck. “Oh I’ll be just fine, love. Just fine.”

Becky squealed and laughed as he found her sweet spot and kissed it until she knew she’d soak through her underwear. He must’ve known it too, as he pulled her underwear down and tossing it carelessly aside, he his hand snuck down and dipped in. She shuddered, but the moan was swallowed by his lips on hers. His pace picked up suddenly and she grabbed at his hair. Somehow, he found her most sensitive point without any trouble at all. Her whole body responded to the touch, and he knew it.

“Ready?” he whispered.

“Shut up and-oh!”

Finn was already there. He snuggled against her, tracing her chin and neck with kisses until warmth filled her entire body from head to toe. Her fingers clawed at his back, dying to get him further in her still.

“More,” she whimpered in his ear, unafraid of how weak she sounded. It didn’t matter with Finn.

“More?” his eyes glinted, “you want more? Well, I suppose.”

He adjusted so that he could bottom out inside of her, earning a sudden moan as she withered under him. It still wasn’t enough, she wrapped her legs around his torso and felt him chuckle. The rumbling was building up in Becky’s stomach already. She needed to feel him in every single inch of her body, and he seemed to feel the same.

The moment she relaxed into his arms and met his pace, he ramped it up with eagerness. Anytime her hands ran along a muscle, he flexed it. She laughed every single time, what a show-off. His eyes were on her with a focus she’d never seen before. For once in her life, it felt like he needed her the way that she needed him, there was something wild and romantic in his eyes. All she wanted was to feel those eyes on her forever.

His hands slipped underneath her thighs and pulled them up slightly so he could get just a little bit deeper. It made Becky feel like she was about to explode but she starved it off in hopes of enjoying it even one minute longer. Not that it did very much good.

“Oh-“

“Right there, darlin’?”

She whimpered in response and he grinned from ear to ear. Focusing all his energy on that one, sensitive spot, he bit his lip and gave her all he had. Which, as it were, was a lot. When Finn set his mind to something, he was a marvel. Her eyes rolled back slightly and she felt a shudder starting from her toes and working its way up her entire body. Fighting it off, she gripped the sheets and bit down on his shoulder, but that only spurred him on. He went back to that sensitive spot on under her ear, kissing it ferociously as he pounded into her. It was almost too much. Actually, it was definitely too much.

She screwed her eyes shut and let out a throaty moan. Finn smiled again before letting go himself and collapsing onto her. He took to kissing the skin of her collar bone ever so lightly, his hands in her hair, gently rubbing her temples.

After a moment, they looked at each other and burst out in laughter. He rolled off her and pulled the covers up over her shoulders before pulling her into his arms.

“Now will ya go to sleep?”

 


End file.
